


The Pieces Are Too Jagged (And The Will's Too Weak)

by lemonpie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpie/pseuds/lemonpie
Summary: Perhaps once, in another life, they might have been gods.In this, they are children. They have been broken down, yes. Ruined, yes. But they are witty and clever and strong and bright and oh so beautiful.(anything that is beautiful, people want to break)





	1. Chapter 1

It starts with Gavin.

Gavin is hope, blue light and crackling embers. He's a spark, a thumb on the wheel of a lighter, the thrum of a new engine. He's the smell of gasoline and the tap of keyboard keys. He is their Spring child, and he comes in a whirlwind that none of them could ever hope to stay down in. 

It moves on with Michael.

Michael is ozone, explosives and noonday heat. He's an inferno, raging, roaring, pouring the gasoline onto a lit fire and watching the boom. The flame licks at his bones, and one day he'll burn out. He's the reload of a gun and the roar of a hot engine. He is their Summer child, and he comes in a forest fire none of them could ever hope to outrun. 

It goes next to Jeremy.

Jeremy is smoke, all bark no bite. He's the dying crackle of the funeral pyre, soft but no less dangerous. He coughs out ashes and lets them pour, lets the others pick through what's left of the fire inside him for approval. He is their Autumn child, and he comes in a thunderstorm that none of them could ever hope to stay away from.

It ends with Ray.

Ray is snow, silent and deadly, black ice on the road. He's the final smothered spark, done with it now. He's the smell of smoke and the soft crunch of bone. He is their Winter child, and he leaves like hypothermia that all of them have caught.

You don't notice it until you're already dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff is friction. Sometimes helpful, sometimes not, but always there. A constant fixture in everything, always. Geoff is ink and bloody knuckles, he's laughter at three in the morning, and he is solid. A constant. He wavers, yes. Sometimes his presence is clouded, but under it all, there is always Geoff. 

He's the thing they need but don't always want.

Jack is gravity. He grounds them, keeps them from floating away. He's real, there, proved. Always. When there is nothing, there is Jack. Jack is wildflowers in bloom, fingers intertwined, the dangerous edge of a blade. 

He's the thing they don't notice until it's gone.

Ryan is resistance. Pushing against them all, fierce, a goddamn natural disaster. He keeps them human, keeps them sane. He's the one that wavers the most, sometimes disappears, but when he's there he's there. Ryan is the scent of blood in the air, a feeding frenzy. He's the roar of gunfire and the laughter under it. 

He's the one they hate most until they realize they need him.


End file.
